Un nuevo amor
by Usako-Hibiki
Summary: Ranma cree que él no es lo suficiente para Akane...


Las cosas entre Akane y Ranma han cambiado... Ellos han confesado sus  
sentimientos, pero nadie lo sabe... Las peleas crecen cada día, a pesar de  
que se aman... Ranma no sabe lo que es tener a alguien con quien  
compartirlo todo... Aún así, Akane lo ama... ¿Podrá el amor de ella  
cambiarlo?  
Un Nuevo Amor... Creo en ti...  
(Tranzas, Miguel Bosé)  
Durante todo el día, él lo estuvo pensando... Akane debía encontrar a  
alguien distinto a él, alguien que la entendiera... él la amaba, pero no  
quería dañarla y las peleas ya eran muy fuertes... cada día era peor... Se  
amaban y nadie lo sabía... sólo ellos... habían guardado el secreto... se  
veían por las noches en el tejado o en el gimnasio... Esa noche se verían  
en el techo... Ahí se lo diría...  
Cuando las estrellas mostraban su más hermoso resplandor y todos dormían,  
ella llegó... le sonrió tiernamente y lo besó en los labios dulcemente...  
Ranma: Yo... debo decirte algo... esto no es fácil para mí...  
Debes buscarte un nuevo amor, que no guarde sus problemas  
Que no sea como yo, a la hora de la cena  
Que cuando muera de celos el jamás te diga nada  
Que no tenga como yo, tantas heridas en el alma  
Debes buscarte un nuevo amor, que sea todo un caballero  
Que tenga una profesión, sin problemas de dinero  
Sea amigo de tus amigos, simpatice con tus padres  
Y que nunca hable de más, que no pueda lastimarte  
Akane: ¡¿QUÉ?! Pero, ¿porqué? ¿Acaso crees que voy a poder encontrar a  
alguien como tú? Recapacita... ¿acaso ya no me amas?  
Ranma: sí, pero... tú sabes como soy... te amo y es por eso que te digo  
esto... es lo mejor... tú sabes que yo no puedo vivir con alguien... hay  
muchas heridas dentro de mí... por culpa de mi padre... lo sabes... son  
demasiadas...  
Pero mira, me conoces desde siempre,  
Y ahora tengo que decir, siempre digo lo que siento  
Akane: (llorando) ¿tú crees que voy a poder amar a alguien más? ¿Alguien  
que me dé lo mismo que tú?  
Que no vas a encontrar nunca con quien mirar las estrellas  
Alguien que pueda bajarte con un beso una de ellas  
Alguien que te haga sentir tocar el cielo con las manos  
Alguien que te haga volar como yo, no vas a encontrarlo  
Que no vas a encontrar nunca alguien que te ame de veras  
Alguien que te haga llorar, de tanto amar, de tantos besos  
Alguien con quien caminar como dos locos de la mano  
Alguien que te haga vibrar como yo, no vas a encontrarlo  
Ranma: Sé que me amas y que crees que yo te puedo dar más que ningún otro,  
pero no puedo darte lo que necesitas... aunque te ame..  
Debes buscarte un nuevo amor, que se acuerde de las fechas  
Que no sea como yo, siempre cumpla sus promesas  
Alguien que pueda quererte solo un poco y cierta parte  
Que no sea como yo, que solo vivo para amarte  
Pero mira, me conoces desde siempre,  
Y ahora tengo que decir, siempre digo lo que siento  
Akane: ¡NO! No te voy a dejar... TE AMO... ¿no lo entiendes?  
Ranma: Debes entender, por favor..  
Debes buscarte un nuevo amor, que no guarde sus problemas  
Que no sea como yo, a la hora de la cena  
Que no tenga como yo, tantas heridas en el alma...  
Akane: ¿Estás loco? Yo puedo ayudarte... te mostraré como estar conmigo...  
pero no te dejaré, ¿me oyes? ¡OLVÍDALO! No me importan las peleas... No me  
importa... encontraremos la forma... ¿No quieres intentarlo?  
Ranma: Yo... sí, sí quiero, pero... yo... no sé...  
Akane: tranquilo... lo resolveremos... ¿sabes porqué?  
Ranma: ...  
Akane: Porque creo en ti... creo en que puedes lograr sanar... creo en tu  
amor por mí...  
Ranma: Entonces... déjame ir a las montañas... déjame ir a meditar... debo  
encontrarme a mí mismo...  
Akane: (suspirando) Está bien... ve... yo te esperaré... ¿me crees?  
Ranma: Sí... porque yo también creo en ti...  
Creo en ti, sin cegarme, ni ponerte exclamación  
cómo en el buen humor creo en ti,  
cómo creo que la unión hace la fuerza  
creo y soy para el mar y del mar, creo en ti.  
Él se fue, partió dejándola sola, pero con la promesa de que volvería por  
ella...  
Akane: Ranma, te extraño... - una lágrima recorre su mejilla - ya han  
pasado 2 meses y no sé nada de ti... ¿estará bien? ¿Pensará en mí?... Sólo  
espero que recuerdes que aún creo en tu amor...  
Creo en ti, y tu ausencia pasa a ser mi eternidad,  
tu silencio mi paz, tu recuerdo mi motor,  
y a pesar de todo creo en ti,  
creo en ti, y tu ausencia pasa a ser mi eternidad,  
tu silencio mi paz, tu recuerdo mi motor,  
y a pesar de todo creo en ti  
Una carta... ella está feliz... él vuelve... la ama y no puede estar sin  
ella...  
Akane: Te esperaré... Aún no pierdo la esperanza... sé que ahora todo será  
diferente...  
Creo en ti, como el águila en sus alas al volar  
como en la libertad creo y sé  
que mi mundo cabe todo en un bolsillo  
ámalo y por siempre hazme que crea en ti.  
Solo una luz le ilumina el camino, solo una razón hay para volver... esa  
razón, esa luz es ella... su amada... su Akane... él sabe que ella espera,  
lo sabe porque ella se lo dijo antes de partir... ella lo ama...  
Ranma: Akane... allá voy...  
Creo en ti, como un sol que cree en cada amanecer,  
como en mi evolución, como el miedo en el valor  
creo en ti, mi estrella creo en ti.  
Él ha vuelto... es de noche... la mira por la ventana... no sabe si debe  
entrar, pero la puerta está abierta... ella lo espera cada día con esa  
ventana abierta... espera despertar y poder ver su sonrisa...  
Ranma: Akane... he vuelto... estoy aquí...  
Akane: (despertando) ¿Ranma? ¿Eres tú?  
Ranma: Sí... aquí estoy...  
Akane: (abrazándolo) ¡Te extrañé!  
Creo en ti, y tu ausencia pasa a ser mi eternidad,  
tu silencio mi paz, tu recuerdo mi motor,  
y a pesar de todo creo en ti  
Ranma: Volví por ti... solo porque te amo... Creo que mi miedo a amar a  
alguien y perderlo, me cegó... Pero tú me esperaste, no perdiste la  
esperanza... eso me da valor para decirte... ¿quieres ser mi esposa?  
creo en ti, como un sol que cree en cada amanecer,  
como en mi evolución, como el miedo en el valor  
creo en ti, mi estrella creo en ti.  
Akane: Sí... Sí, Ranma... seré tu esposa...  
La joven pareja se han besa dulcemente... ya no existen problemas, ya no  
existe nadie ni nada que los separe... su amor perdurará... ¿porque?...  
Porque confían el uno en el otro y eso es la fuente del poder de su amor...  
FIN 


End file.
